La Flor mas Bella
by Derama17
Summary: Aun por encima de la decepción, estaba el amor que sentía por esa niña desde que le anunciaron su venida ha este mundo, al menos es lo que piensa Inoichi- camapaña "el valor de los extras"


La Flor más bella.

* * *

El tic tac del reloj era desquiciante, el segundero avanzaba tan lento que en una competencia por saber qué cosa era la más lenta, ¡perdería por lento! O al menos eso le parecía a él. Hace 10 horas, 34 minutos, 25 segundos y contando que su querida esposa había entrado a la sala de parto y lo único que podía hacer era caminar de un lado a otro, y no lo hacía por estar nervioso, claro que no, solo estaba ……….. ligeramente ………… eh …… ansioso, sí, eso era, estaba ansioso por conocer a su primogénito y la espera no ayudaba mucho para esto, primero los 9 meses y ahora las horas de labor de parto, ¡no era justo!.

Se detuvo un momento y miro la puerta del quirófano, si él estaba impaciente ¿cómo estaría su amada esposa?, era ella quien realmente había sufrido las consecuencias de traer a su primer hijo a este mundo y eso si le preocupada, y demasiado.

– Inoichi, vine en cuanto me entere– le dijo un hombre regordete mientras se acercaba a él – Shikaku me aviso, ¿cómo va todo?-

–Chouza, gracias por venir, pues hasta ahora todo se desarrolla normalmente, al menos eso dicen los médicos – soltó un suspiro cansado.

–Me alegro, pero no te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

–Sí, aunque eso de esperar que nazca tu primogénito es problemático – dijo un hombre de cabello oscuro y atado en una coleta alta, sentado en una de las bancas con los brazos cruzados.

– Es cierto, los nervios por la espera dan mucha hambre, toma para que te calmes – ofreciéndole una bolsa de papas fritas.

–Ah, no gracias – una gotita apareció en su sien, su amigo no cambiaria nunca.

–Los nervios son problemáticos – su voz sonaba cansada.

–Oigan… no son de mucha ayuda ¿saben? – reprocho.

–Lo sentimos – dijo Chouza sentándose a un lado del Nara – habrá un nuevo equipo Ino- Chika – Cho formado por 3 hermosos varones.

–Aguantarlos será complicado.

–Pero sería grandioso que superaran nuestras proezas – declaro sonriente el Akamichi.

–Modestia aparte – Chouza comenzó a reír por el comentario de Shikaku y este lo siguió de forma escueta, Inoichi solo los acompaño con una mueca. Volvió su rostro a la puerta del quirófano, no podía evitar estar nervioso, era su primogénito o primogénita el que estaba a punto de nacer. Hace unos meses el hijo de Chouza había nacido y apenas ayer fue el turno de Shikaku de convertirse en padre y también fue de un varón, ahora era su turno, bueno, el de su mujer en realidad.

Soltó un suspiro, hasta el momento lo único que deseaba era que su esposa y el bebe estuvieran bien, aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, la verdad es que si deseaba un hijo varón que llevara con orgullo el apellido del clan, deseaba un genio que pusiera el nombre de su familia entro los más grandes guerreros ninjas y demostrara que las habilidades del clan Yamanaka podían estar a la par de los dos clanes más fuertes de Konoha, y por supuesto que legara su apellido a su descendencia; ese era su más ferviente deseo, tal vez era un poco egoísta y discriminatorio, pero no podía evitarlo, tal vez ocultarlo pero en definitiva no evitarlo, volvió a suspirar y regreso su vista hacía sus compañeros y amigos buscando deshacerse de esas ideas.

Minutos después la puerta se abrió y por ella salió una enfermera.

–¿Familia de la Sra. Yamanaka?.

– Soy yo – se acerco a ella seguido de sus amigos.

–Felicitaciones, es una niña, nació en perfectas condiciones, mide 33 cm, pesa 2 kilos 230 gramos, tiene una adaptabilidad al ambiente de 10, buen pulso y una excelente capacidad pulmonar.

La sensación de alivio fue un bálsamo para sus nervios y todo su preocupación se esfumo en un suspiro,

–¿ y mi esposa?.

–Cansada pero muy bien de salud, ya la han llevado a su cuarto, puede usted pasar, es el 214 – y desapareció por el pasillo.

–Gracias– todos sus músculos se relajaron y Chouza pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros al igual que Shikaku.

–¡Felicitaciones, amigo! ¡Ya eres padre! – estaba contento en verdad.

–Si, ahora comenzará lo problemático, pero supongo valdrá la pena – el Nara hizo un mohín de resignación.

–¡Gracias, a los dos! – se volteó y los abrazo.

–Será mejor que vayas a conocer a la pequeña y a felicitar a la afortunada madre.

–Dale las gracias o podría enojarse, las mujeres en ese estado son muy complicadas.

–Sí, concuerdo contigo, ¿qué te parece si después vamos a festejar con una exquisita comida?.

–Apoyo la idea, pero tendrá que pagar el nuevo padre.

–Claro que lo haremos, aunque tú también tienes que invitar una comida- le recordó al Nara.

–Que problemático– suspiro

–Gracias a los dos por su apoyo-

–Nos vemos – y ambos amigos se alejaron por el pasillo.

Yamanaka les dio la espalda para dirigirse a la habitación de su esposa, por fin respiraba tranquilo, la larga espera termino, el resultado no era el esperado, pero ya todo había terminado.

Al llegar a la puerta se quedo fuera por unos minutos, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que lo verdaderamente importante era que la niña nació saludable, pero…… ahora que la emoción había pasado, se enfrentaba al hecho de que era niña, una niña que no sería tan fuerte como un varón, no tendría las mismas habilidades, ni la resistencia, sería débil, alguien que tendría que ser ayudada en vez de ayudar, y que además, tomaría el apellido de su esposo, en pocas palabras sería un….., estrello su frente contra la pared antes de terminar ese pensamiento, ¿cómo diablos podía pensar eso de su propia hija antes de conocerla?, era demasiado bajo y ruin.

Desechando cualquier pensamiento abrió la puerta entrando a la estancia. Lo primero que vio fue a su esposa descansando en la cama, a su lado se encontraba un pequeño bulto rosa, cuando la mujer le miró le dedico una sonrisa cansada, se le veía realmente agotada, estaba demacrada y pálida, su cabello era un caos total, pero a los ojos de Inoichi jamás la había visto tan hermosa como en ese momento; su resplandeciente sonrisa hizo que su corazón diera un brinco y comenzara a latir de forma acelerada, su estomago se contrajo produciéndole cosquillas y un curioso calor se acumulo en sus mejillas, la imagen frente a sus ojos no tenía descripción alguna, como tampoco lo tenían los sentimientos que le recorrían entero.

Con paso temeroso se acerco a la cama, no quería que tan maravillosa estampa desapareciera, cuando estuvo a un lado de su mujer, esta le ofreció el pequeño bulto descubriendo con cuidado su rostro. El corazón del shinobi se detuvo, lo que a sus ojos se descubrió era un ser tan pequeño y frágil que pensó podría romperse con el viento.

–Cárgala – susurro la madre.

–¿¡q… qué!? – se sorprendió.

–Que la cargues – le sonrió y se la ofreció.

Con la boca abierta y los brazos temblorosos tomo a la pequeña y no pudo evitar sentir miedo de sujetarla mal y de dejarla caer, miedo de hacer o decir algo que pudiera romper la tranquilidad que tenía su pequeño e inflamado rostro. Estaba incrédulo, no creía posible que esa cosa tan pequeñita y delicada fuese parte de su amada esposa y de sí mismo, que respirara, que estuviera viva, era un milagro, un verdadero milagro.

Sonrió mientras acercaba su cara a la recién nacida y acariciaba su frente con su nariz, la beso con delicadeza para después besar los labios de su esposa.

–Gracias – y era sincero, aun por encima de la decepción, estaba el amor que sentía por esa niña desde que le anunciaron su venida a este mundo.

Ahora se enfrentaba a un gran reto, el reto de cuidar a sus dos grandes tesoros, no sabía que tan difícil sería o como lo lograría, pero se esforzaría por hacer de su hija una gran persona, una amiga leal, una excelente mujer y una fabulosa Kunoichi, podría hacerlo porque a fin de cuentas, Kami le había otorgado a la flor más hermosa de toda Konoha y del país del fuego.

* * *

Vaya, este es un fic bastante raro, pero me gusta. Con respecto a que no te dejen entrar a la sala de parto, pues aquí en México lo prohíben en los hospitales públicos, y además no me siento con el talento suficiente para describir a una mujer en labor de parto.

Intente reflejar lo mejor que pude el sentimiento de tener a un niño recién nacido en brazos después de la larga espera, yo solo fui a apoyar moralmente a la madre, pero es que de verdad, cuando ves a la criatura esta tan pequeñita que no te da miedo, te da pavor lastimarla con algún movimiento brusco, yo solo la pude sostener unos minutos, pero me dio miedo y mejor se la regrese a su madre, un año un mes después, la cargo como si nada, sin más me despido de ustedes, cuídense y pórtense mal.

Me agrada más Ino que Sakura, porque cuando Ino se entero que a la niña rosa le gustaba el mismo chico que a ella, no rompió su amistad, y ese punto me agrada.


End file.
